


Extra Extra

by Jezunya



Series: The Pepperony100 Challenge [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: #32 - Tease, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Turnabout is Fair Play, pepperony100 challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1387372">Extra</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Extra

It’s at some banquet or meeting or something that isn’t quite either. They’re all dressed up but it’s a purely business event, not a speck of charity anywhere. 

The military representatives sitting across the table from them are beginning to look a little anxious. Five years ago, the story Tony’s telling would have been about getting laid in some outrageous place by some outrageous woman. But, because he is a greatly changed and much morally matured man, Tony is now instead telling a story about flying around in his superhero suit blowing things up. 

It started out as a quick anecdote to exemplify the vast superiority of his armor to anything the military or any of their other business contracts could produce, and why they should thus buy it from them and not from any of those other guys. It has since wandered far off topic and the officers seem to be getting worried about where it is going to end up. 

Pepper has heard this story before; many times before, in fact. She knows where it’s going, and she knows that Tony embellishes and shines up the details a little more with each telling. She can see that the men are getting antsy, and decides that it’s time to rein him in and close the deal. 

She leans over to him, her lips barely moving. “Tony,” she murmurs, and knows from the rapt looks on the military officers’ faces that he’s the only who can hear her. “I just want you to know, today, I’m _extra_ naked.” 

She leans back, watching in satisfaction as her husband stumbles over his words for just one second. He recovers quickly, but has lost his train of thought now. Abandoning the story, he instead moves straight to the punchline, solidly hammering home why they need his technology and his alone. He only casts her one sidelong look while he does so, but it is quite a wild-eyed look indeed. 

Pepper just smiles placidly at him and settles more comfortably in her seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
